1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device having a resistor structure and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a semiconductor device may include a transistor or a diode as an active device, and a resistor element or a capacitor as a passive device. Among them, the resistor element may be used as a device for operating an integrated circuit or the like, and may be formed of a metallic material. Generally, in a semiconductor device having a multilayered interconnection structure, multilayered interconnections may be electrically connected through interlayer vias formed of copper (Cu). When the interlayer via is in direct contact with the resistor element, a copper component in the interlayer via is diffused into the resistor element, and a void is generated in the interlayer via, and, thus, it may cause a problem in reliability of the interlayer via.